Welcome New Titan
by Upsole
Summary: Batman has a new partner, and he needs the Titans to help her learn her way. Will all the team enjoy her company or is her appearance a hindrance? What is so special about this new girl anyways!
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day the whole day for the Teen Titans. They were out on their usual patrol of Jump City. That's when the night seemed to get interesting. Robin's communicator went off. He quickly answered the call, and found Batman on the other side of the little screen that was on his wrist.

"Robin I have sent my apprentice to Jump City. Is she there yet?"

Batman had his usual cold demeanor, and just stared at Robin waiting for an answer.

"No, and why did you send her here? Don't you think that we are capable enough? Also, since when have you taken just a female as an apprentice?"

Robin was getting defensive.

"Robin…I sent her to you because I know that you and your team have more of the ability to train here and enhance her abilities that I have. She should have been there by now though. I can't get ahold of her through her com."

Batman's face was starting to show a small hint of worry. This was very unlike Batman, this fact alone seemed to scare Robin the most. Robin's attitude seemed to change immediately.

"Titans we have a situation. We have a missing hero."

Robin's voice called out over them all, which caused them all to stop where they were.

"What does she look like, and what is her name?"

"She goes by Hummingbird, and she's about the size of Robin. She has teal hair, she is very hard to miss."

Batman rambled off her description, and then they all sprang into action. They were starting to search for the missing girl.

~With Hummingbird~

It didn't take me long to get into the city. I can fly and I also have super speed. I decided that I should take a small look around what I was supposed to be protecting until further notice. I didn't even understand why Batman would want to send me here. The city was a lot smaller than Gotham. What did they have to protect this city from exactly?

I flew over most of the town before I saw an old lady being robbed. This was typical crime that I had figured to see almost anywhere. I swooped down and scared off the man that was trying to rob the seemingly defenseless old woman. I turned back to face her only to be hit repeatedly by her purse.

"Really?! What do you even have in that thing? Bricks?!"

I growled at her before flying away. I needed to get away from the crazy lady. I flew to a nearby roof that was unoccupied.

"Gosh, what was wrong with her?"

I asked out loud to no one in particular.

"People don't seem to get kindness very well."

A voice called out behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin, no one has ever snuck up on me before. I have another power that is a type of echolocation, and just a few seconds ago there was no one on this roof.

"Who are you?"

I demanded to know who the man was.

"Why darling, you must be new here. My name is Slade."

His voice was enough to send shivers down my spine, and they weren't the good type of shivers.

"What do you want?"

I demanded once again.

"I want you my dear little girl. You are Batman's apprentice, and I want to know why."

His answer was enough to send me over the edge. What was with everyone saying that I was his apprentice, I was his partner anyways.

"That's enough! What even remotely makes you think that I would go with you?"

I nearly sneered at him, before letting out an annoyed chuckle. The wind around me was doing the strange thing that normally happened whenever I got upset over something. It almost seemed to be trembling in rage.

"But darling, you don't have a choice in the matter."

I didn't have any time to process what was happening before he rushed at me. I tried to move out of the way, and I thought that I had succeeded with ease. I thought completely wrong. He managed to get some sort of device around my ankle that sent jolts through my body. I was forced to the ground at the first sudden jolt, but I was ready for the others. I took out the Katana that was on my side in its sheath, and quickly removed the device.

"I give you and Bats credit, you are the first that has ever done that."

He was complementing me, but I spat at his feet. I didn't need his complements. Frankly they were getting on my last nerve. I ran at him, katana in hand, only to have a sudden impact hit my front. The air seemed to rush out of my lungs as I fell to my knees.

"H-How did y-you do that?"

I was grasping my stomach in pain. I knew for a fact that I was going as fast as my body would let me go.

"You're still too slow for me."

His words seemed to be so far away with me, and if it wasn't for the fact that my eyes were open I wouldn't have known better. I tried to back away from him on my hands. The pain seemed to just spread through my body worse when I tried to move, he did something.

"Darling, I only broke five of your ribs."

He laughed at me, and I was clearly not amused. He was getting ready to grab me, he had already started to lean over and had an arm reached out. My vision was wavering in and out at that point. I had closed my eyes and waited for him to grab me.

I heard a loud 'thud' in front of me, so I slowly opened my eyes to see that the Slade guy was now on the ground. There was someone standing over top of me. It took a moment for my eyes to focus enough to see who my savior was. It was none other than the boy wonder, Robin.

"Are you Hummingbird?"

His voice was surprisingly deep for someone his size. I nodded in response, wincing slightly. Robin turned back to face Slade only to find that he was gone.

"So you must be Robin. I'm Hummingbird! Batman sent me here, but I didn't expect someone to know me or attack me for that matter."

I cracked a smile at him trying to stand, but failing miserably.

"Whoa there. You're injured, and yeah I'm Robin. What gave it away, the outfit? So you're Batman's new Sidekick?"

Robin laughed and smirked as he helped me up onto my feet slightly.

"I would rather have partner, but yeah. That's me."

I tried my hardest to steady myself not to look weak in front of my new leader.

"Are you alright? You look kind of pale."

"Well let's see. I have been beaten by an old lady with her purse that I swear was full of bricks. Then I was attacked by this Slade guy, and he said something about breaking at least five of my ribs."

I started rambling off some of the things that have happened to me since I got into the city. He was staring at me like I had just grown two more heads.

"Beaten by an old lady with her purse…..You know what never mind about that I don't want to know."

He was clearly amused by what all I was telling him.

"Titan's target found, proceed to head back to the tower. I will be there soon with Hummingbird."

I watched as he spoke into his little wrist com. I went to take a step towards him but found that my legs had another plan. I fell to the ground rather hard.

"Hum!"

Robin was already helping me off the ground. He held me in his lap, but my arms and legs didn't seem to want to work with me. My vison had started to get black specs in it once again. This time the specs covered my whole vision. Everything turned completely black.

~Robin's Point of View~

Slade was attacking a girl whenever I showed up at the scene. I just assumed that it was Hummingbird by her outfit. Her long teal hair was cascaded around her face. She only had a one eyed mask on her face. I saw as she went to charge at Slade with speeds that was hard to imagine, she quickly dropped the weapon that she had in her hands. She fell to her knees quickly after the weapon left her fingers.

That was my queue to take off running. He was about ready to grab her when I managed to get my foot to connect with the side of his face. I looked back at the girl, she seemed to focus on me. I turned back to where Slade was previously standing, only to find that he had disappeared. I decided not to follow him.

I turned back to the girl that was before me. This was someone that Batman actually chose to trust. I then quickly remembered that the others were out still looking for her. I called them all over the com. and told them to go back to the tower. I was going to be there shortly. I helped the girl get up, and turned my back to her for a second again.

I heard a loud 'thud' behind me. I quickly turned around to see Hummingbird on the ground again.

"Hum!"

I cried out and ran over to her. I tried to help her up, but she fell unconscious in my arms. I picked her up bridal style before jumping back to the spot where I had parked my R-Cycle. I gently placed her in front of me, where I was sure that she wouldn't fall off on the way back to the tower.

~Time Skip~

I pulled into the tower, and quickly made my way to the infirmary wing of the tower.

"Yo dude, what happened to her?"

The green boy known as BeastBoy said behind me. All the others were in the room as well, they seemed to all follow me to the infirmary.

"Slade attacked her. This is Hummingbird. She said something about having five broke ribs. Raven can you tell if she will be alright?"

The girl known as Raven nodded and proceeded to stand next to the new girl.

"She will be fine. I believe that she just fainted due to exhaustion, and the ribs will heal in time but they will be a bit sore."

"Okay, let's leave her fest for a bit."

I left the room, the others trailing behind me. We all made out way over to the living room. BeastBoy and Cyborg went back to their video game that they were playing. Starfire went to make some weird alien concoction in the kitchen. Raven went back to meditating. I went back to thinking of how Hum was Batman's sidekick now.

"What are you thinking about man?" Cyborg came up and placed a hand on my shoulde.

"Why Batman would send her here?"

"Maybe he is starting to see you more as an equal than a sidekick."

"I need to tell Batman that she is here now."

I left the room without another word, and made my way back to my room and got on the computer.

"Bruce, Hum got attacked, but she is here now. She is resting in the infirmary now."

"Dick, I need to warn you. She seems to be affiliated with powers of wind, but she can't control them yet. I sent her there because I believe that you and your team can help her learn."

"Is there anything you can tell me about her past?"

"She will have to explain that to you."

The transmission ended as soon as he answered the question. I still didn't understand why he wouldn't just tell me. I made my way back to the infirmary to find an empty bed. I quickly ran into the room to investigate, only to be tackled to the ground.

"Oh it's you! Hehe. Sorry about that. I didn't know where I was when I woke up."

She got off of me, and extended me her hand. I took it and got up.

"This is the Titan tower. Here let's go meet the others."

I lead her down the hall. She was floating down the hall behind me quietly. I had to look over my shoulder to make sure that she was even there occasionally. My face flushed again.

'Man she was really pretty! Wait what am I thinking? I need to know this off, Batman gave me a mission.'

I thought to myself before opening the door to the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so to the person/ people that reviewed on my story, Wow just wow ha-ha! I was not expecting something like that. Maybe you should write your own novel, or some sort of theory book. I am blown away! I can honestly say that you, my friend(s), are someone/people that I would like to get to know. Well, meaning that you reviewed (although I didn't find anything really about the story) I hoped you liked it! I can say that I have a lot more info on the matters I guess! Feel free to inbox me with any more reviews that you want. Anyways back to the story.

We walked into the living room and I looked around to see the others. It wasn't long until they all stopped what they were doing to notice the new girl.

"This is Hummingbird, she is to train with us."

Robin announced to the others. I just stood there and waved to them. I felt almost awkward.

"She can fly too!"

A little green boy yelled out. I knew him from Batman's intel, saying that his alias was Beast Boy. He was also referring to the fact that I was hovering slightly off the ground. I decided that I would mess with him slightly. I looked at him and in an instant I was standing beside him, which surprised him enough that he fell backwards onto his butt.

"Oh my gosh! You should have seen your face!"

I was laughing so hard at him that I went back to the ground and almost fell on it. I was gripping my sides from laughing so hard.

"Like Robin said, my name is Hummingbird. I am originally from Gotham. Batman sent me here to get better and train with all of you."

I floated in the air slightly before bowing at them all.

"We are going to test her skills on the training course outside."

Robin said before turning around without another word and made his way towards the training track. I followed behind him, not wanting to get lost on the way to the track. All the others followed, and I was starting to get nervous. I stepped up to the starting line of the course. When the whistle blew I took off quickly. I clicked my tongue occasionally. It was another one of my powers that I seemed to have more control of. It seemed like a type of echolocation, it told me where all the traps were so that I could avoid the majority of them. I knew that I shouldn't have, but I was starting too cocky, thinking that there was nothing to this track. I was getting close to the end when a blade seemed to come out of nowhere. I only had time to see it out of the corner of my eye. I didn't even have time to think before I put my hands up, and waiting for the impact.

I opened my eyes to see why the impact didn't come when I thought it would have. Most of the track was gone, and seemed to be nowhere in sight. I looked over at the other Titan's and their eyes were wide in disbelief. I quickly flew in front of them.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

I was stuttering slightly waiting for their reactions. I didn't think that they were going to be any good.

"Batman warned me about this. I just didn't know that it was going to be this powerful."

Robin seemed to be the first one to refocus. I lowered my head and waited for the rest of the comments.

"That was….AWESOME! Good job little H!"

Cyborg yelled at me and patted me on the back. To say I was surprised would have been an understatement. I didn't know how to react to his outburst let alone the nickname.

"I-I will help remake the track."

I was still panicking. I didn't have too much time to react when the alarm went off.

"Titan's Go!"

Robin was the first one to yell. I stared at them all taking off to head to their posts.

"Hum, go back to the tower. There is a room on the second floor for you. It has your name on it."

I wanted to protest, but when I turned around Robin was gone. I sighed in defeat and went back to the tower to find the room. I didn't want to infuriate the leader before I even really got started.

Robin was right, there was a room with my name on it. It was also the room that was directly across from his room. I couldn't help but blush at the thought. I walked into my new room. It was almost completely empty. There was only a small futon laying on the floor and a small dresser in the corner of the room. The room was also equipped with a bathroom that was just for me. I walked over to the small dresser to find a note.

'Take this card and get what you would like for your room. Also get some clothes with it.'

I smiled at the end of the note, it had one of Robin's famous faces that he always drew onto things when he was in Gotham. I had heard so many stories about young Robin. I can't believe that in a three year time range things could turn out to what they are now.

I looked back over at the small futon. It was nice since I was living with Batman to have something that was small and simple instead of a butler and everything. I was quiet happy with the small futon that was on the floor. I went over and collapsed onto it, and thought back on my days with Batman. During some part of this I managed to drift into a dreamless sleep.

~Robin's Point of View~

The alarm was from Cinderblock trying to rob a bank once again and once again he is back into custody. We made our way back home, and we were all tired. Once we got back to the tower the others all went to their rooms to sleep for the night. I decided that I would go and see how Hum was doing in her new home. I knocked on the door, and when I didn't receive an answer I pushed the door open slowly to find that she was asleep on the small futon that was on the floor. I walked over to her bed, and gently shook her to wake her up from her slumber.

"5 more minutes Bruce"

She was mumbling to herself, and it put a smile on my face.

"I'm not Bruce."

I leaned over and whispered in her ear, and within a few seconds she say straight up on her bed with a giant blush that was spread across her face.

"O-Oh Robin."

She balled her hands into a fist before whipping the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"How did the mission go?

"It was just a bank robbery, we deal with like ten of them in a day so all went well."

"Would you want to do some combat training with me? I haven't been practicing lately. Bruce had me a little over run and I think that's why he gave me a break for a while."

I just nodded at her, because I knew exactly what she was talking about. Batman had a tendency to push his sidekicks to the limit of their abilities.

"But before we go, I want to tell you about myself a little bit more. About how Bruce found me and took me in. I think that if you're going to be the leader of me, then you should know a little bit about myself."

She grabbed me by my hand and had me sit on her futon beside her.

"I started out like most families. I had a loving family for twelve years. I had an amazing life, well it was amazing until the Joker appeared."

I must have cringed at the sound of his name. Batman always seemed to go crazy over finding the Joker.

"We were on the subway at the time. We had no idea that the Joker was on the subway at the same time. He had his little knives that I learned that he carries with him all the time. He would just walk down the aisles of the subway and stab people on the way back. It didn't take long before people started to shout and scream. My father was always one that was the heroic type. He would see someone in trouble and he would go and help. He rushed in, without a plan, and fought only to lose. He died at the scene. I watched as the Joker shot him with a gun that he had hidden inside his little trench coat thing. By this time the train had stopped, and without thinking of anything I ran towards my father's body that was lying motionless on the ground. I then heard another loud noise, only to look over and see my mother lying in a pool of her own blood. She was shot taking a bullet that was meant for me."

She took in a deep breath of air. I could tell how hard it was for her to tell me this, but I didn't want to interrupt her thinking that she would get angry with me if she didn't get it all off her chest now.

"He was about to try again with his little gun. He had it pointing at my head, and if it wasn't for Batman and his Sidekick Robin I would be dead right now. Batman picked me up and took me out of the train while Robin distracted the Joker for a small amount of time. He told me to stay put, that someone would be back for me, but when he turned and left I ran. I ran as far and as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going, but that was the day that I realized that I had super speed."

She sucked in another breath. I was starting to think that she was done with her story so I went to open my mouth, but she continued.

"A year, I slept on the street living on garbage scraps. I refused to steal from people of the city. Sometimes I would get lucky and someone would buy me a slice of pizza or something, but that only happened twice the whole year. During that year I learned that I could fly, but couldn't fly very far. Then from rumors I heard that the Boy Wonder had left Gotham. It wasn't long until Batman found me and took me in. He gave me a new name, and taught me to fight and use my powers. Bruce then explained to me who you were. I don't know your name, but I know a lot about you. I fought beside batman as Hummingbird for three years. I got to have some alone time with the Joker. He was put into a body cast for 6 months, and then Bruce told me I had to come here."

She finished her story, and my eyes were completely widened. I had not expected any of what she had just told me. She looked just like an innocent girl, and that she wouldn't have a backstory that was as tragic as mine.

"Since we were both trained by Batman, I will tell you my name. My name is Richard Grayson, but my friends call me Dick."

I was grinning now as I watched her eyes widen slightly.

"Wait! Grayson?! They were my family's best friends! From the Haley circus right?"

I gave a quick nod, not knowing where this was going.

"My name is Skylar….Skylar Rift. The lion tamers of the circus. We left the circus when I was really young, but my parents told me all about the Grayson's. Then we read in the newspaper…."

She stopped talking, and I looked at her and smiled reassuringly. She reach up and removed her one eyed mask. One of her eyes were a brilliant blue color, while the other one was a golden color.

"I don't take off my mask for judgement reasons. My eyes have been like this since I gained my powers."

She was still smiling which made me happy to see that her story didn't make her cry.

"Do you really trust me that much?"

She flashed me a smile that almost seemed to melt my heart.

"Of course I do! Bruce raised you. I practically know where you came from. I was SAVED by you and Batman. I have lived in your shoes, fighting alone side Batman. "

I didn't know why I did what I did next. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. Then without a warning I heard the door slide open. Standing in the door was Starfire. She went from an extremely shocked stare to an extremely pissed off one. I went to say something when green beams flew past me. I looked, they had hit Hum.

"Star!"

"She's new, and already trying to steal my boyfriend!"

I saw Hum groan and sat up, gripping her arm which was now bleeding. I got up and dragged star with me. Tonight was the night that I broke up with her.


End file.
